Un encuentro mágico
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Al ver una misteriosa luz en medio de la selva Nico decide descubrir su origen... ONE SHORT


Era una noche iluminada por la luna llena, blanca y brillante en lo alto del cielo, Nico sobrevolaba el bosque tropical para volver a casa tras trabajar en el club durante la noche disfrutando del paisaje y la brisa de verano cuando en el suelo del bosque algo llamó su atenció luz morada y brillante se encontraba en el suelo caminando lentamente hacia un manantial cercano, Nico sintió curiosidad de saber que era esa misteriosa luz, así que se dispuso a seguirla.  
A través de los árboles y teniendo que esquivar varios helechos hasta una zona profunda y despejada de la selva en donde había un pequeño manantial de aguas cristalinas, y, en frente, aquella luz Nico empezó a observar que esa extraña materia se convertirá en una mujer humana de pequeño tamaño, con la piel muy clara y ojos dorados; sin embargo tenía algo extraño, su piel era rosada y sus ojos dorados se asemejaban a la de las serpientes, además tenía unas orejas puntiagudas y finas y unas alas de insecto en forma de diamante con brillos estaba asombrado por la belleza de esa criatura, recordó vagamente cómo Blu le habló de las mitologías de las diferentes culturas del mundo y que existían unos seres fantásticos llamados hadas, unos seres similares a los humanos que se creía que eran los responsables de los fenómenos naturales como los cambios de estación.  
La muchacha empezó a acercarse al agua y empezó a desvestirse, dejando un vestido y unas botas lilas fabricados con hojas de pétalos de flores y trozos de cuerdas, dejando a la vista del escondido pájaro su delicado cuerpo antes de introducirse en el agua con sabia que tenía que marcharse de allí; sin hacer ruido Nico se dió la vuelta golpeándose con una rama y cayendo de bruces al suelo alertando al hada su presencia.  
El hada se asustó, salió del agua y fue hasta donde Nico se había estrellado.  
Nico estaba un poco aturdido cuando vio que la pequeña mujer estaba frente a él mirándolo preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el hada mientras elevaba el pico de Nico hacia su rostro para ver si estaba la miró sorprendido y sin capacidad de decir vez recuperada la consciencia Nico se levantó, pudiendo apreciar que la muchacha era apenas tan alta como él a falta de unos pocos milímetros.Él asintió y se levantó intentando volar dándose cuenta de que se había dañado el ala.- Déjame ver...- dijo el hada agarrando con delicadeza el ala de Nico para asegurarse de que estaba bien.A Nico eso le produjo un dolor horrible provocando que gritase.- ¡Ten un poco más de cuidado niña!- Eh, eres tú el que se ha caído desde un árbol y se ha roto el ala, que por cierto no hubiese ocurrido si no fueras tan pervertido...- ¡No venía a verte bañarte para eso y...!¿Puedes entenderme?- preguntó Nico curioso- Pues claro, soy un hada del deber es cuidar del bosque y sus criaturas.- ella observó un poco más la lesión y se acercó al manantial cogiendo una gota de agua, la congeló y la envolvió con una hoja para evitar que le saliesen moratones.- ¿crees que podrás volar hasta tu casa?- Nico intentó elevarse sin éxito.- Por cierto no me has dicho tú nombre.- dijo Nico tratando de ser amable.- Me llamo Gea.-Gea usó su magia para aumentar de tamaño y elevar a Nico hasta el hueco donde vivía.  
Una vez dentro Nico se acurrucó en el suelo de su nido, y Gea le echó un vistazo al ala de Nico- Parece que está mejor pero yo me aplicaría más frío hasta mañana por la mañ envolvió con sus manos el ala de Nico y lo recubrió con escarcha con ayuda de su magia.  
De repente un rayo iluminó el cielo- ¡NO!- gritó Gea-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Nico- No puedo volar si está lloviendo, mis alas son muy ligeras y delicadas.- Quédate aquí esta noche.- propuso Nico, lo que hizo que Gea se sonrojase.- A mi no me importa...  
Más tarde aquella noche ambos seguían despiertos uno colocado a espaldas del otro despiertos, pero creyendo que el otro se encontraba durmiendo.  
Tras unos minutitos Gea notó cómo las alas de Nico envolvían su , por alguna razón se movió hasta que su nariz rozaba su pico y lo miró, viendo sus ojos castaños mirándola fijamente-¿ No estás dormida?- No puedo...- replicó notando las alas de Nico en su cintura y como con su pico depositaba un beso en su mejilla.-Nico...-dijo con las mejillas rojas- no debo, va en contra de las reglas de la naturaleza, no se deben juntar dos seres de diferentes especies, tú eres un canario y yo un ser fantástico con aspecto humano...- Pero estamos solos, si por la mañana te marchas temprano nadie debería verte...- Gea pensó, sus compañeros entenderían que no hubiese podido llegar debido a la lluvia y que tuvo que refugiarse en algún lugar, y veía muy poco probable que descubrieran lo que hacía si nisiquiera sabían dónde se encontraba... 


End file.
